Beautiful Scowling Face
by Silver Miracles
Summary: another JinxKid Flash one shot. He runs, but where will he end up...?


I don't own Teen Titans or Speed of Sound by Coldplay (one of the coolest bands ever), but here's my one shot!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Beautiful Scowling Face**

_How long before I get in?  
Before it starts, before I begin?  
How long before you decide?  
Before I know what it feels like?  
Where To, where do I go?  
If you never try, then you'll never know.  
How long do I have to climb,  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine?_

He was the fastest kid alive, and she was still miles away from him. Metaphorically, of course. But Flash wasn't much for deep poetry. If anyone had something to say, it needed to be said tactfully and concisely. That was his point of view on most of life.

But somehow Jinx was different. She was a study of opposites. The girly hair, the gothic clothes...she was so mysterious and at the same time all her thoughts were so apparent. So sensible, and so misguided. Jinxed and blessed with powers. And now she was miles away, carrying his heart with red roses.

_Look up, I look up at night,  
Planets are moving at the speed of light.  
Climb up, up in the trees,  
every chance that you get,  
is a chance you seize.  
How long am I gonna stand,  
with my head stuck under the sand?  
I'll start before I can stop,  
before I see things the right way up._

He hoped she had taken his words seriously. She had so much potential to be someone great, someone who wasn't ignored every day by bimbos like Billy Numerous. They could be their own superhero team. Titans West! Flash grinned at the thought. He had met some pretty cool heroes in his travels. But the again...it could be nice just being a heroic duet...

The redhead absentmindedly passed through Africa. At least, Flash thought he did. Whenever he was running, he only caught bits and pieces, and he'd never slown down to really look at the world. Fast paced and concise. Kid Flash in a nutshell. Running constantly, but where?

_All that noise, and all that sound,  
All those places I got found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand?_

"Where?" was a deep enough question to make Flash slow down and take a breather. Ordinarily he would be running around the world, terrorizing the bad guys, but right now he had just been...running. Running to Jinx? If so, he was definitely taking the long way. Jump City was halfway around the world behind him.

He could have stayed; she would have left with him; Would she have left with him? He didn't know. But wasn't life worth that chance? Life was always like a race to Flash; you ran it to the best of your abilities and hopefully something good came out. Undoubtedly, Jinx was something good. Something elegant. Something special...he had to turn around.

_Ideas that you'll never find,  
All the inventors could never design.  
The buildings that you put up,  
Japan and China all lit up.  
The sign that I couldn't read,  
or a light that I couldn't see,  
some things you have to believe,  
but others are puzzles, puzzling me._

She stood on a roof on the edge of the city, fingering that final rose he gave, unconsiously holding him in the palm of her hand, deep in thought. Flash zoomed up to her in a blur and almost bowled her over when he stopped. He didn't miss the smile that flitted over her features- though quickly it was covered up with a scowl.

"Why don't you watch where you're-"

He just had to kiss that beautiful scowling face.

_All those signs, I knew what they meant.  
Some things you can invent.  
Some get made, and some get sent,  
Ooh?  
Birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand,  
ah, when you see it then you'll understand?_

Flash looked down at her and Jinx smiled at him, burying her face into his shoulder. Her cotton candy pink hair smelled of strawberries and cream. A smell he would definitely love forever...

And as he held Jinx in his arms, he knew he had won the race, crossed the finish line- but was it a finish, or a new start?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aww, how sweet, right? Jinx/Kid Flash rocks!  
-Silver Miracles


End file.
